Discovery
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Cloud and Leon had kept their relationship secret for years. A lowering of inhibitions and a lack of thought lead to it being discovered.


**AN: Prompt number 38 - "abandoned". I feel a bit guilty sitting here typing this fic up - it seems far too normal an act to do this weekend. Dad's been rushed to hospital for the second time in as many days, and I've been left here to hold the fort, as it were. Still, it means I get peace and quiet to write fics and work on my assignments (in that order, naturally). Much as I would like to, I still don't own Leon, Cloud or anyone else mentioned here - that honour belongs to SquareEnix. Ok, here goes.**

It had been a long day, and all Leon wanted to do was go home, have a shower and curl up in bed with Cloud. Tonight, though, was Yuffie's twenty-fourth birthday party, which both he and Cloud were expected to attend. The only good thing about going was the copious quantity of alcohol that would undoubtedly be available.

Letting himself into the apartment he shared with Cloud, he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. Discarding his clothes rapidly at the bathroom door, he stepped under the warm spray of the shower and wrapped his arms around the blond. They'd given up locking the bathroom door a long time ago, for exactly this reason.

Turning in his arms, Cloud smoothed strands of hair back from Leon's face, before kissing him. "Tough day?"

"Awful." Leon leaned into the blond's embrace, resting his head against Cloud's shoulder. Gentle fingers ran up and down his back, through his hair, and he tightened his grip on Cloud. Those teasing fingers slid round his waist and down to his crotch, stroking slowly. Leon's hips bucked forward, trying to increase the pressure, but Cloud didn't comply.

"Fucking tease."

"You know you like it."

Leon could only nod - he didn't trust his voice not to be shaky. The light touch increased in pressure slightly, and he let out a moan, his mouth searching out Cloud's again.

It didn't take much longer before he was calling Cloud's name as his climax hit. Cloud simply smirked. "I never get tired of watching you like that."

Their eyes met, mako blue and steel grey. "Likewise."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A while later, they lay on their bed, neither willing to move. "Do we have to go tonight?"

"If we don't show up, Yuffie will find us and physically drag us there."

"We're leaving early, though."

"Of course."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Upon arriving at Yuffie's, both Leon and Cloud headed straight for the alcohol, as they did at all of Yuffie's parties. It was the only way to cope with her when she was overexcited.

"It's Cloudy and Squall!" Yuffie, clearly, was tipsy already. Cloud gave her an awkward hug (she hadn't exactly given him a choice about it), while Leon quickly downed another drink. "We're playing truth or dare." They looked at each other in horror, but she was already dragging them over to the circle where everyone else was seated. Tifa leaned over.

"If you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you drink one of those." She pointed to the tray of shot glasses in the middle of the circle.

"Squall, truth or dare?"

"It's Leon." He considered for amoment. "Truth."

"How did you get that scar on your face?"

He reached for one of the drinks, but caught Cloud's eye and changed his mind. "An accident when I was a kid."

"You should give more details than that, but since it's your first go, I'll let you off. Cloudy, truth or dare?"

"Shouldn't it be Leon's turn to ask?"

"Not on my birthday. I get to ask all the questions. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Tifa."

Yuffie squealed in excitement. "When was this?"

"That's two questions. I'm not answering it."

The game progressed, with the questions and dares becoming steadily more outrageous, and people beginning tochoose the drinks instead.

"Hmm, let's see... I dare you to kiss Leon."

Cloud looked up at Leon, who shrugged.

"It has to be properly, on the mouth." Yuffie bounced on her chair, excited.

Cloud stood, and moved round so he was standing in fromt of Leon. Leaning down, he brushed his lips lightly against the brunet's. That was as much as he'd intended to do- no need to give away their long-kept secret, after all, but before either of them thought about it, Cloud was straddling Leon's lap, hands were tangled in hair, and their audience was totally captivated. It wasn't until Cloud shifted slightly, causing Leon to groan, that anybody reacted. A remarkably loud wolf-whistle from Yuffie coincided with a camera flash or three.

The bright light seemed to bring Leon and Cloud back to reality, and they parted, both looking around for the culprit. Tifa was smirking wickedly, but it really wasn't a good idea to challenge her. Instead, Leon slid his arms back around Cloud, muttering in his ear.

"We're leaving. Now."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

They sauntered out, knowing that their secret was a secret no longer. Neither did they really care. It had to happen at some point, and this gave them the perfect excuse to abandon Yuffie's party and screw each other senseless for the rest of the night. They were almost smiling at the thought of what was to come.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How did we never figure it out? They share an apartment. They do everything together. They're both moody gits and nobody else could cope with them." Yuffie's voice conveyed more distress with every sentence.

"But we do have the photos." Tifa was still smirking, this time holding up the camera triumphantly.

"Ooh, blackmail. I like your thinking."

If Cloud and Leon could haveheard the maniacal laughter, they might have been worried. Then again, they might not.

**AN: Cloud/Leon is one of my favourite KH pairings, but what do you, the readers, think? Click the little blue review button to tell me what I'm doing right orwhat I'm doing wrong. Over to you.**


End file.
